dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lista filmów i odcinków specjalnych Dragon Ball
Filmy Dragon Ball zostały zrealizowane na podstawie anime i mangi Dragon Ball. Wszystkie te filmy zostały pierwotnie wyemitowane w japońskich kinach, a odcinki specjalne w TV wpasowane do danej sagi. W Polsce zaś do kin weszły tylko dwa filmy (DBZ Film #12 i DBZ Film #13), oprócz tego na kasetach VHS przez zarząd czasopisma [Kawaii zostały wydane filmy DBZ 1-4. Akira Toriyama, przy niektórych filmach pracował tylko jako konsultant i rysownik, a fabułę tworzyli inni japońscy scenarzyści. W filmach jest wiele nieścisłości i sprzeczności co do pierwotnej smoczej historii. Filmy z serii Dragon Ball są jakby inaczej opowiedzianym początkiem DB, a te z serii Dragon Ball Z to całkowicie nowe przygody Wojowników Z. które da się wpleść pomiędzy sagi tejże serii, choć oczywiście nie wszystkie. Ważnym jest pamiętać, że choć filmy nie pochodzą z mangi Akiry Toriyamy, ich treść ma swoje podstawy w serii. Dragon Ball Filmy Powstały cztery filmy oparte na wydarzeniach z Dragon Ball'a. Niektóre wątki filmy są niezgodne z pierwotnymi wydarzeniami z anime. '•' Dragon Ball: Legenda o Shen Lóngu Jest pierwszym filmem kinowym z serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała miejsce 20 Grudnia, 1989 roku w Japonii. Film opowiada małym chłopcu o imieniu Son Goku któremu Armia Króla Gurumesa wykradła pamiątkę po dziadku i razem z zapoznaną młodą dziewczyną, Bulmą, wyruszają aby ją odzyskać. Japanese title: "ドラゴンボール 神龍の伝説 - Doragon Bōru: Shenron no Densetsu''"'' FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies" UK Title: "Dragon Ball: The Legend Of Shenron" '•' Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła Jest to drugi film kinowy oparty na zdarzenia z serii Dragon Ball'a. Jego premiera miała miejsce 18 Lipca, 1987 roku w Japonii. Film nawiązuje do wydarzeń z seri Pilafa gdzie po zdobyciu siedmu Smoczych Kul, Son Gokū przychodzi do Muten Rōshi aby u niego trenować i stać się najsilniejszy na świecie. Jednakże dziwny mały chłopiec imieniem''' Kuririn także zjawia się na wyspę Żółwiego Pustelnika aby też pobierać nauki od mistrza. Jednak ten nie zamierza ich uczyć za darmo, chce żeby dwaj młodzi chłopcy przyprowadzili mu młodą dziewczynę. Nie chodzi tu jednak o zwykłą dziewczynę, tylko o śpiącą piękność z zamku diabła. '''Japanese title: "ドラゴンボール 魔神城のねむり姫 - Doragon Bōru: Majin-Jō No Nemuri Hime" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" UK Title: "Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" '•' Dragon Ball: Wielka Mistyczna Przygoda Jest to trzeci film kinowy serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała miejsce 9 Lipca, 1989 roku w Japonii. Żurawi Pustelnik, Tao Pai Pai razem z Tenshinhanem próbują zebrać siedem Smoczych Kul aby zyskać władze na światem. Posługują się oni Pilafem który razem z Mai i Shū konstruują dla nich Smoczy Radar. Aby ułatwić zbieranie Smoczych Kul, postanawiają uknuć podstęp i posłurzyć się młodym Cesarzem Mifanu. Wykradają mu jego laleczkę Ran Ran, kłamiąc iż potrzebują jego władzy aby zebrać Smocze Kule i odnaleźć Ran Ran, lecz po głowie im chodzi tylko władza nad światem. Przeszkada im w tym Son Gokū, który razem z Kuririnem i Żółwim Pustelnikiem przybywają do Mifanu na turniej sztuk walki. Japanese title: "魔訶不思議大冒険 - Makafushigi Daibōken" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure" UK Title: "Dragon Ball: Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure" '•' Dragon Ball: Droga do Mocy Najwyższej Jest to czwary film kinowy serii Dragon Ball. Jego premiera miała miejsce 4 Marca, 1996 roku w Japonii. Powstał z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy mangi Dragon Ball i jest zarazem najdłuższym filmem z całej serii Dragon Ball, Z i GT. W filmie zastosowano nową szatę graficzną i podkład z Dragon Ball GT. Opowiada o początkach przygód małego chłopca z ogonkiem, imieniem Son Gokū, który spotyka młodą dziewczynę Bulmę w górach Paozu. Son Gokū i Bulma podczas poszukiwań Smoczych Kul, spotykają na swojej drodze wielu przeciwników takich jak Yamchę, Puara, Oolonga i wielu innych którzy później zostają ich przyjacółmi. W filmie występuję także Armia Czerwonej Wstęgi która jest głownym przeciwnikiem Sona i jego przyjaciół, która za wszelką cenę chce zdobyć Smocze Kule aby panować na śwecie. Japanese title: "最強への道 - Saikyō e no Michi" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball: The Path to Power" UK Title: "Dragon Ball: The Path to Ultimate Power" Dragon Ball Odcinki Specjalne DB OVA 1 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze Gokū tytuł angielski: DB Special 1: Goku's Traffic Safety tytuł polski: DB odcinek specjalny 1. Nowe umiejętności Son Goku tytuł japiński: DBS1: Gokuu no Koutsuu Anzen Opis: Odcinek oczywiście nie opowiada żadnej przygody tylko stanowi filmik instruktażowy jak przechodzić przez drogę. Bulma przygotowuje się do swoich urodzin oczekując gości. Goście po kolei się zjawiają, tylko jak zwykle Goku się spóźnia. DB OVA 2 Straż pożarna Gokū tytuł angielski: DB Special 2: Goku's Fire Fighting Regiment tytuł polski: DB odcinek specjalny 2: Goku i Brygada Ratunkowa Opis: Drugi film specjalny z serii Dragon Ball jest utrzymany w podobnej tematyce. Tym razem dowiemy się, jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest ogień i pożar. W roli strażaków wystąpią znani nam bohaterowie. Dragon Ball Z Filmy 'Dragon Ball Z Film 1:Wróć mój Gohanie!' Tytuł Japoński: Dragon Ball Z: Ora no Gohan o Kaese! Tytuł Angielski: Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone Tytuł Polski: Dragon Ball Z Film 1: Martwa strefa Bohaterowie: Son Goku Patryk * SonGohan Kuba * Piccolo Kuba duży Wrogowie: Garlic Junior Kasia i Marta .-Złe demony,które były nieśmiertelne. Dragon Ball Z Film 2: Najsilniejszy Człowiek Na Świecie. Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 2:Kono yo de ichiban tsuyoi yatsu" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 2':'''The World's Strongest" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Z Film 2':Najsilniejszy człowiek na ziemi" '''Bohaterowie: * Dr. Wheelo - Zły naukowiec,wynalazł doskonałe ciało. * Dr. Kochin - Asystent dr.Whellow * Misokatsun, Ebifurya, i Kishime - Bio-Wojownicy dr.Kochina. Dragon Ball Z Film 3: Super! Decydująca Walka O Planetę Ziemię! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 3:Chikyû marugoto chôkessen" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 3:The Tree of Might" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Film 3: Drzewo mocy" * Turles - Saiyanin,daleki krewny Goku. * Amond, Daiz, Cacao, Rasin,i Lakasei - Sługusy Turlesa. Dragon Ball Z Film 4: Son Goku - Super Sayanin! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 4:Sûpâ Saiya-jin Da Son-Gokû" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 4:Lord Slug" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Film 4:Lord Surag" * Lord Slug - Zły Nameczański Lord,przybył na Ziemie w celu zdobycia Smoczych Kul,aby się odmłodzić. * Angira, Dorodabo, Medamatcha i Zeeun - Sługusy Lorda Sluga. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 5: Niewiarygodne Potężny Kontra Potęga!' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 5:Tobikkiri no saikyô tai saikyô" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 5:Cooler's Revenge" Tytuł Polski: brak * Cooler - Starszy brat Freezera,chciał pomścić brata. . * Sauzer, Neiz i Dorodabo - Sługusy Coolera. Dragon Ball Z Film 6: Brzdęk!! Wojownicy O Mocy Ki 10 Milardów Jednostek Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 6:Gekitotsu!! 100-Oku Pawâ no Senshi-tachi" Tytuł Angielski:"Dragon Ball Z Movie 6:The Return of Cooler" Tytuł Polski: brak * Cooler - Walczył z Goku w poprzednim filmie. * Metal Cooler -Mechaniczna podobizna generayjna Coolera,tworzona rzez Big Great Star Dragon Ball Z Film 7: Ekstremalna Walka!! Trzech Świetnych Super Sayan! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 7:Kyokugen batoru!! Sandai Sûpâ Saiya-jin" Tytuł Angielski:"Dragon Ball Z Movie 7:Super Android 13!" Tytuł Brytyjski: "Fight of the three Super Saiyans" Tytuł Polski: brak * Android 13 - Android stworzony przez komuter Dr.Gero.Aby uzyskać Super Formę,musiał zaabsorwować części z androidów 14 i 15. * Android 14 - Android stworzony przez komputer Dr.Gero.Był częścią do Super Androida 13. * Android 15 - Android stworzony przez komputer Dr.Gero.Był częścią do Super Androida 13. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 8: Płonąca!!, Zamknięta, Itensywna, Super - Dzika Walka ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 8:Moetsukiro!! Nessen ressen chôgekisen" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 8:Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" Tytuł Polski: brak * Brolly - Legendarny Suer Saiyanin.Urodził się z mocą 10,000 jednostek. * Paragus - Zły Ojciec Brolliy'ego. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 9: Na Skraju Galaktyki!! Super, Niewiarygodny Facet! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 9:Ginga girigiri!! Bucchigiri no sugoi yatsu" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 9:Bojack Unbound" Tytuł Brytyjski: " Dragon Ball Z Movie 9:Super guy in the galaxy" Tytuł Polski: brak * Bojack - Zły kosmita uwięziony w Planecie Północnego Kaio,pełen złej energi. * Gokua, Bujin, Bido, Zangya - Sługusy Bojacka. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 10: Niebezpieczeństwo Duet! Super Wojowników Nie Można Odpocząć! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 10:Kiken na futari! Sûpâ senshi wa nemurenai" Tytuł Angielski:"Dragon Ball Z Movie 10:Broly: The Second Coming" Tytuł Polski: brak * Broly - Legendarny Super Saiyanin.Wystąpił w filmie nr.8.rzybył w zemście na Son Goku. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 11: Super Wojownik Pokonany!! Jestem Pierwszy? Kto Wygrał?! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 11:Sûpâ senshi gekiha!! Katsu wa no oreda" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 11:Bio-Broly" Tytuł Polski: brak * Lord Jaguar - Twórca Bio-Wojowników.. * Bio-Men - Partner Lorda Jaguara. * Bio-Broly - Klon Brolly'ego.Stworzony przez Lorda Jaguara. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 12: Odrodzenie Fuzji!! Son Goku i Vegeta! ' Tytuł Japoński:"Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 12:Fukkatsu no fyûjon!! Gokû to Bejîta " Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 12:Fusion Reborn" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 12:Fuzja" * Janemba - Zły Demon z celem zniszczenia całego Wszechświata. * Gogeta - Fuzja Goku i Vegety za pomocąTańca Fuzji. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 13: Eksplozia Pięści Smoka!! Jeśli Son Goku Się Nie Wtrącił Czyja To Energia? ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 13:Ryûken Bakuhatsu!! Gokû ga yaraneba dare ga yaru?" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 13:Wrath of the Dragon" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 13:Atak Smoka" * Tapion - Wojownik z przeszłości próbujący powstrzymać Hildegarna. * Hildegarn - Powór niszczący cały Świat. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 14 : Bóg i Bóg. Bitwa Bogów. ' Tytuł Japoński: "Dooragon Booru Zeto Firumu14:Kami to Kami." Tytuł Angielski: 'Dragon Ball Z Movie 14:Battle of Gods." Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Z Movie 14:Bóg i Bóg.Bitwa Bogów." * Beers - Bóg zniszczenia,Próbujący zniszczyć Ziemię. * Whis - Bóg.Mistrz Beersa. Dragon Ball Z Odcinki Specjalne Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 1: Samotny, Finał Walki: Ojciec Wojownika Z : Kakarrotto, Ten Który Wyzwał Freezera! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 1: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" UK title "The Father of Goku" Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 2: Son Gohan Do Trunksa - Odporność Do Rozpaczy!! Pozostali Super Wojownicy, Son Gohan I Trunks! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 2: Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi Gohan to Trunks" Tytuł Angielski: "The History of Trunks" UK title "Gohan & Trunks" Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 3:Plan Likwidacji Saiyan Część 1 Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 3:Saiya-jin Zetsu Metsu Keikaku Parto 1" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 4:Plan Likwidacji Saiyan Część 2 Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 4:Saiya-jin Zetsu Metsu Keikaku Parto 2" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak * Dr. Raichi - A ghost-warrior of the original Dr. Raichi, a member of the Tuffle race that was eradicated by the Saiyans. * Hachihyaku - Also known as Hatchyakk. The fighting form of the machine Dr. Raichi used to create ghost-warriors. Note: Some fans incorrectly state that this is a videogame footage. This two-part OVA was first released on VHS in 1993, then the next year, turned into cutscenes strung together in a Playdia video game never released in the US. It was later released onto DVD as part of the Dragon Box, but again only in Japan. Jump Anime Tour Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 5: Spotkanie! Goku i portal czasoprzestrzenny! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z OAV 5:Atsumare! Gokû warûdo" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 6: Siemka! Son Goku i Jego Przyjaciele Powracają!! Tytuł Japoński: ""Dragon Ball Z OAV 6:Ossu! Kaette Kita Son Goku to Nakama-tachi!!" Tytuł Angielski: brak Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak * Abo * Kado Trivia * In Tenka-ichi Budōkai 3, the levels taken from the movies have their original Japanese titles. * The box of Shin Budōkai says that the story mode is based on Fusion Reborn but developers mistakenly titled it "Fusion Rebirth" on the main menu. Dragon Ball Z Amerykański Odcinek Specjalny: "Świat Dragon Ball Z" Tytuł Japoński: ""Brak!" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z World of Dragon Ball Z" Tytuł Brytyjski: brak Tytuł Polski: brak Dragon Ball GT Odcinki Specjalne: Dragon Ball GT Odcinek Specjalny 1: Uzupełnienie! Odporność Goku! Symbolem Jego Odwagi Jest Kula Czterogwiezdna! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball GT OAV 1: Gokû Gaiden! Yûki no Akashi wa Sûshinchû" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball GT OAV 1:A Hero's Legacy" Description: Throughout the years Goku's life burned as a beacon of truth, a prime example of a life well lived. His journey was a triumph of commitment and resolve. But the torch must pass. Now Goku, decades after departing this world, watches as his descendant undertakes his own journey of discovery, a journey where veiled dangers lurk at every turn, to uncover the amazing truth behind the Dragon Balls. Kategoria:Dragon Ball Kategoria:Do przerobienia